


Win-Win

by Annika_H



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty is in Charge, F/M, Grinding, Jughead is Confused, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika_H/pseuds/Annika_H
Summary: “No,” Jughead laughed off the idea instantly, rolling his eyes at the mental image of drunken teens unashamedly partaking in PDA at Cheryl Blossom’s house party.“Come on, Jug,” Betty nudged his foot lightly with her own under the booth, shrugging her shoulders playfully. “Maybe you’d actually have a good time?”“Wait, you’re actually serious?”Or:Jughead lost the coin flip, which means he has to go with Betty to Cheryl Blossom's party. He is convinced he'll have a horrible time, but Betty is determined to prove otherwise.





	Win-Win

“ _No_ ,” Jughead laughed off the idea instantly, rolling his eyes at the mental image of drunken teens unashamedly partaking in PDA at Cheryl Blossom’s house party.

“Come on, Jug,” Betty nudged his foot lightly with her own under the booth, shrugging her shoulders playfully. “Maybe you’d actually have a good time?”

“Wait, you’re actually serious?” The young Serpent asked incredulously, abandoning his burger on the table to properly look across it to his girlfriend, who was blushing lightly.

“I know it’s not really your scene –“

“It’s not exactly _yours_ , either –“

“But I’ve hardly been to any parties, and I don’t know…” Betty shrugged her shoulders again, this time self-conscious. “I just want to try it out.”

Jughead sighed, resting the tips of his fingers against his forehead as he looked at her. “Betty, can you seriously imagine _me_ of all people at a party like that?”

“Fine,” she responded a bit testily, poking at her curly fries. “I’ll just go by myself.”

“Whoa, hey –“ Jughead spluttered, leaning forward on the table. “Look, I know you’re not a helpless damsel in distress by any means, but I that doesn’t mean I’m keen on the idea of you going alone to get hit on by a bunch of drunk jocks.”

“Are you jealous?” Betty asked, raising her eyebrows inquiringly.

Jughead groaned, shaking his head. “No, it’s not – look, Betty, I _respect_ you, and so should everyone else. And guys at those kinds of parties only want one thing.”

“Let’s flip on it,” her words took Jughead by surprise, and he watched as she fished a quarter out of her bag, holding it up for him to see. “Heads, both of us go –“

“Tails, _neither_ of us go,” he insisted, looking at her pointedly.

“ _Jug_ –“

“ _Betts_ –“

“Deal.”

She flipped the coin, slapping it down on the back of her hand.

Jughead sulkily reached for his burger.

* * *

 

“I wasn’t supposed to dress up for this, was I?” Jughead asked from his spot on her bed, leaning against the many pillows. He had flopped down there nearly an hour ago, waiting for Betty to finish getting ready in the bathroom. “I shouldn’t be in a costume or anything?”

“Halloween was last month, Jug,” Betty laughed from the other room. “Why would you need to be in a costume?”

“Well you’re taking so long to get ready, I just wondered,” the boy complained, stretching out on the bed.

“ _Jug_ ,” Betty’s voice warned, and he clamped his mouth shut, recognizing that he had gone too far. “Stop pouting! You agreed to the coin toss and you lost, fair and square.”

“Okay,” he tried to come up with a sarcastic response, but couldn’t think of one. “But it’s already 8:00, the party started half an hour ago. We’re already la – ah…”

His words stuttered out, and he swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat as Betty stepped out of the bathroom.

Her blonde hair was down, free of the tight ponytail. He supposed it was styled in some way because of the volume (he had sat through _way_ too many talks between Betty and Veronica about this stuff) but it didn’t appear to be curled. She wore a white skirt, one of her little signature ones that hugged her hips just right and left her legs free. 

As she came closer he confirmed that _yes_ , the dark red crop top _was_ velvet, with a plunging neckline that suddenly made him very self-conscious of the fact that he was still reclined on her bed.

He tore his eyes away from her to focus on getting up, but by the time her was sitting on the edge of the mattress, she was directly in front of him. He looked up at her, trying to focus on her eyes instead of the generous view the top offered of her chest.

“Worth the wait?” She asked, mouth twisting up as she noted his reactions. Things had gotten a bit hot and heavy between the two of them sometimes, but they had never gone further than that one night in their trailer when Jug had been invited into the Serpents. Betty wasn’t exactly an expert at flirting, but she had gotten a lot of advice from Veronica –

_“Trust me, B, every time I wear an outfit like that, Archikins is instantly hard –“_

_“Oh my god, I don’t want to hear this anymore –“_

_“How are you going to_ do _it if you can’t even_ talk _about it?”_

_“Well, Jughead is different than Archie. Are you sure the same things will work on him?”_

_“Girl, that boy is head over heels for you. Anything you do will work on him, as long as it’s_ you _doing it.”_

“Uh…” Jughead didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he kept them to his sides, feeling like an idiot as he searched for a response. “What does your mom think you’re doing right now?”

“Studying in my room like the perfect straight A student I am,” Betty responded sweetly, resting her hands on his shoulders and stepping between his parted legs. She acted as if it was the most casual thing and she wasn’t looking flawless and his mind wasn’t having a hard time catching up. “She’ll be out all night.”

Her words – or maybe it was the close proximity of theirs bodies, he couldn’t tell –

Sparked a bit of bravery in the young Serpent, and he brought his hands up to the curve of her waist, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin under his palms. “So we could always stay here…” He suggested, voice lowering as he pulled her a little bit closer. 

“Nice try,” she twisted out of his grip, and he had to hold back a groan of disappointment – both at going to the party and her moving away. “But _I_ won the coin toss, so we’re going.” 

“You know, people in healthy relationships look for win-win outcomes,” he supplied, reaching for his Serpent jacket that he had thrown onto her window seat. Watching her lean down to grab her purse off the floor, he began to think that she was actually trying to kill him. “This party is definitely win-lose.”

“We’ll see about that,” Betty responded vaguely, leaving the room and heading downstairs.

Jughead watched her leave, brows furrowing as he tried to piece together the subtext of those words. Shaking his head, he threw his jacket on and rushed after her.

* * *

 

They arrived to the party late, just as Jughead had said, but Betty insisted that it didn’t matter. He had just shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets as he trudged into the mansion behind her.

The music assaulted his ears instantly, and he was sure he’d have a migraine by the time they left, whenever that would be. For the most part the teens around them were still sober, although there were a couple who were cutting it close. Jughead wrinkled his nose at them, following closely behind Betty as she went further into the house. 

He groaned as he realized what song was playing, the annoying voice and overly peppy cords already getting on his nerves. **_“Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad…”_** He just hoped that this was not one of those never-ending remixes, entering a large living room filled with hormonally driven teenagers dancing together obnoxiously. It was too loud and far too crowded for his liking.

“ _Jughead_!” Veronica snapped her fingers in front of his face, rudely getting his attention. He looked over to the raven-haired girl with slight irritation, brows furrowing when he noticed that she was wearing a reasonably modest dress, even if it was a bit on the shorter side. His eyes wandered back to Betty, who was wearing what he had assumed was the typical outfit for girls her age at parties like this.

“She looks great, doesn’t she?” Veronica smirked, pretending like she wasn’t involved in the plan from the beginning.

“Uh, yeah,” Jughead responded absentmindedly before looking back to his friend. “You’re not dressed like that?” He posed it as a question, even though it was more of a statement. 

“Do you _want_ me to be?” Veronica scoffed, raising a signature eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“What? No, no, it’s not that,” Jughead quickly clarified, not wanting to come across like a douche. “But why is _she_ dressed like that when no one else is?” he said the last sentence more quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear. 

“Take my advice, Jughead, and _just enjoy it_ ,” she replied smugly, holding up a fresh red solo cup his way. “Not as classy without the vintage glass, but I still make a mean cocktail. You interested?” 

“No,” Jughead lowered the cup with his hand, brow furrowing in concern. “I don’t drink, thanks.” The idea had never been an appealing one, not when he grew up with an alcoholic father. Veronica nodded, realization registering on her face, and he was relieved to not be pressured into drinking.

He stood awkwardly by the wall, watching as Veronica and Betty whispered to each other a little bit away, sipping on their drinks. The thought of Betty getting drunk made him very uncomfortable, but he tried to push the thought away. She could do whatever she wanted. But he still didn’t understand why his girlfriend had dressed in something so _un-Betty Cooper_. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the outfit. Although he hated to admit it, he _was_ a teenage boy coming out of puberty and she looked _amazing_ and it had already proven difficult to keep his hands from caressing her sides and up to the soft velvet. He always got fidgety in situations like this, and having something to do with his hands always calmed his nerves. He also had a thing for textures, and his fingers were itching to feel the fabric. 

He glanced around again, seeing that there were in fact some girls who dressed in various revealing outfits. Some of which made Betty’s clothes look like a nun’s habit. Jughead chastised himself for dwelling on it at all. So what if Betty wanted to dress up in something different?

 ** _“She’s nothing like a girl you’ve ever seen befo’, nothing you can compare to your neighborhood ho. I’m trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful…”_** The music blasted throughout the house, aggressively ringing in Jughead’s ears and simultaneously lowering his IQ.

“What is this crap?” He shouted over the music, turning to where Veronica used to be standing, only to find that she had disappeared into the crowd.

“So how are you enjoying the party?” Jughead jumped as Betty spoke loudly next his ear, her hand caressing up his arm to squeeze his shoulder, a sparkle that he didn’t recognize in her eyes. 

“I can barely hear myself think!” He yelled, turning around, slipping his hand around to rest on her lower back, finally getting to caress the soft fabric.

Betty pulled him so close that he could smell her perfume, which he recognized as _Strawberry Sorbet_ , which he had discovered in her bedroom on weekend when they were studying. He had sprayed it on her arm and instantly commented that it should be her signature scent.

“ _Good_ ,” Betty’s whisper in his ear sent shivers down his spine, and before he knew it, she was pulling him into the center of the large room where the other teens were dancing. 

“ _Betts_ – come on, you know I don’t –“ Jughead protested, watching in horror as she stopped them in the middle of the dance floor.

“ _Jug_ ,” Betty cut him off, taking his hands in hers. “Just enjoy it.” He stared at her as she echoed the words Veronica had said to him not ten minutes previously. His heart was thudding in his chest, eyes searching Betty’s as the song shifted.

**_“Please don’t stop the music, please don’t stop the music, please don’t stop…”_ **

His focus zeroed back to Betty as she turned, wrapping his arms around her to rest on her waist, which had started to move as her hips swayed from side to side. His breath caught in his throat as she pressed back against him, grinding her ass into his crotch in time to the music, making him stumble a moment until he could ground his feet.

 ** _“Do you know what you started? I just came here to party – but now we’re rockin’ on the dance floor…”_** he had to suppress a moan as she rubbed against him perfectly. **_“Actin’ naughty…”_** She leant down, running her hands up from his calves, to the backs of his thighs, and then to grip tightly against his ass, tugging him closer as his mind buzzed in confusion. He was a mixture of embarrassed, startled, and aroused, and he didn’t know what to do about it. 

She turned suddenly so they were facing each other, a wicked smirk unlike any he had ever seen from her pulling at her lips. His hips surged forward as she leaned in to kiss his neck, one of his hands kneading against her ass while the other caressed the velvet over her back.

**_“We’re hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we’re face to face…”_ **

“Betty,” he tried to keep his voice neutral, but grunted in spite of himself when she ground on him again. “What are you doing?”

“Will you shut up and just go with it?” She snapped, taking the young Serpent by surprise. 

“There are people all around us –“

“ _Jug_ ,” she growled. Jughead’s planned answer flew out through the window when her hand cupped the slight bulge in his pants. His breath hitched, blood rushing to where her hand was slowly moving, his grip on her tightening instinctually. She smirked, palming him harder through the denim, enjoying how his eyes flickered shut. “Nobody is watching.”

“B – Betty,” he protested, regretfully moving her hand away. When she glowered at him, he groaned before explaining in a quieter tone. “You seriously want me to blow my load right here in my pants?” He said it mostly as a joke, but was surprised when Betty’s pupils dilated slightly.

“Follow me,” she said suddenly, grabbing his hand and tugging him to some unknown destination. He did his best to cover his crotch with his free hand, avoiding looking at anyone in case they had been watching the whole scene. He was startled by a hand clapping on his back, glancing up to see a very drunk Archie giving him a thumbs up, Veronica smirking knowingly nearby. 

The music was still blasting through the speakers, making the whole house thrum with it. Jug’s heart was beating so fast, he was starting to get concerned that it might pound right out of his chest. All he could do was follow Betty to wherever the hell she was taking him. Although judging by the look on her face, he had a feeling he would like the outcome.

They reached the door to a closet, which Betty ripped open. “ _Get in_ ,” she demanded, pushing him inside before he could even think about moving on his own. The door slammed shut behind them, leaving the two in complete darkness.

“Betts, where are you –“

His question was interrupted as her body smacked against his, their lips meeting aggressively as his back collided with the wall. She rocked her hips against his own, just like she had down earlier, but this time it felt hotter, more intimate. He tore the leather jacket off himself, throwing it to the ground carelessly before focusing once again on kissing Betty. She tugged at his shirt insistently until he raised his arms, helping her yank it from his body. Jughead could feel the smooth velvet caressing his bare skin, and that mixed with her fingers tugging at his hair was enough for him to know that this was not one of their usual make out sessions.

“Betty, stop, stop, stop –“

“Jug, I _swear to god_ –“

“No, Betts, you’re drunk, we can’t –“

“I didn’t drink anything, Juggie,” Betty finally pulled away, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“What? But I saw you –“ He shook his head, not that Betty could see the action anyway.

“That was _root beer_!” Betty laughed, the sound instantly making Jughead relax under her touch. “Ronnie told me it made you uncomfortable so I didn’t drink anything.”

“You could’ve. I mean, it’s your choice, not mine.”

Betty rested her hand on his cheek, caressing it lightly. “Jug, I want to be with you. And if that means not drinking because it makes you uncomfortable – which is totally understandable, by the way – then so be it.” 

A huge swell of love and adoration coursed through Jughead at her words, and he poured it all right back to her, rejoining their lips as his hands rubbed up and down her back, her sides, and the underside of her breasts. 

“Where is the light switch?” He panted against her lips.

“Doesn’t matter,” she moaned, hips rocking incessantly against his leg. 

“Please, Betts, I need to _see_ you.”

His words shot straight down to her center, making her moan again as her thighs clenched together against his leg, causing a moan of his own. She broke away, and they both frantically searched for the switch until finally Jughead found it, flipping the lights on and momentarily blinding both them.

They stood there for a moment, simply staring at each other, chests heaving as they tried to steady their breathing. The song changed outside the room, growing louder and faster, matching their quickening heartbeats. The sounds seeped in through the door, and yet the closet felt like a fortress – a save haven for the two of them alone.

Very slowly and purposefully, Betty reached back to the door, turning the lock so they would not be interrupted. Jughead watched her every move, her delicate hands reaching down to the hem of her crop top, an intent look in her eyes as she pulled it up and off inch by inch.

**_“You spin my head right round, right round – when you go down, when you go down, down…”_ **

And then it was off and on the floor. And Betty wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. And suddenly Jughead felt like all his breath had been robbed from his chest.

“God you’re beautiful,” he whispered, taking in the sight before him. Betty blushed under his gaze, ducking her head as she started to grow self-conscious. “ _No_ , I’m serious,” Jughead insisted, crossing over to her, one hand fanning out on her waist while the other lifted her chin. “You’re stunning.” 

“I love you so much,” Betty breathed, threading her fingers into his hair, his beanie having fallen off at some point.

“I love you, Betty Cooper,” his smile was so genuine, reaching up into his eyes as he said the words, drawing Betty closer once again. Her lips sought his again as their bodies seemingly melted into each other, hands roaming and breaths staggered.

“Win-win,” Jughead chuckled softly into her mouth, making Betty pull away in confusion.

“What?”

“Earlier I thought this party was a win-lose situation,” he tucked some stray, tousled hair behind her ear. “But it’s definitely a win-win.” 

Betty laughed, rolling her eyes at him as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Less talking, more kissing.” His clever comeback was discarded the moment he felt her hands on his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! This was really fun to write, especially since it is way different from what I normally write. Let me know what you thought in the comments! ☺
> 
>  
> 
> Music Mentioned:
> 
> Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> Sexy Bitch – David Guetta, Akon
> 
> Don’t Stop the Music – Rihanna
> 
> Right Round – Flo Rida


End file.
